Agent 000
Agent 000 is a character from the Pokemon universe. A government agent hired to scout out and document all the Pokemon species, he is responsible for keeping the Master Pokedex. Physical Appearance Agent 000 is a lithe, long-legged man with a hint of muscle under his wiry build—he was built for running, but need gave him what he would need for fighting. He is clad in a dark gray armor, that glows in different colors when equipped with his defensive chips. It was so intricately crafted that it moves seamlessly with all the joints of a human being. A helmet of similar color obscures his hair, and his eyes are a dark brown, of little note. Outside of his armor—a sight rarely seen—he wears a black tee shirt and gray sweatpants, and his helmet is gone, exposing his buzz-cut brown hair. He has a bit of a tanned skin tone due to years of working outside. Weapons/Abilities Agent 000 is armed to the teeth with a high-tech suit of armor, outfitted with various forms of weaponry built for defense against the Pokemon he would encounter. His armor can hold up to two chips that give it a form of force-shielding against a specific type, though having two chips at once halves his defensive ability. He can have up to four weapons, also primarily themed upon the different Pokemon types. Two of his weapons are housed in cases behind his wrist, and the other two in small holsters on his thighs. As a rough example of weaponry he might use, he might have a retractable sawblade on one hand (Steel), a flamethrower on the other (Fire), a small handgun that shoots water capsules at one side (Water), and a handheld taser at the other (Electric). Though agile, Agent 000 is not an excellent hand-to-hand combatant, and without his suit, he is effectively useless; but in it, he is a force to be reckoned with beyond doubt. Agent 000 also has a small personal jet at his disposal, large enough only to hold what he needs for his work. He will never use this in a fight, but will often use it for transportation. Personality Agent 000 appears emotionless at first glance. He does appear to take some amount of satisfaction in his work, and watches Pokemon with a faint sense of fascination. Under his working exterior, however, one will notice that Agent 000 has a sense of egoism: he enjoys being the owner of the Master Pokedex, and he knows Pokemon society as it exists wouldn't exist without him. He doesn't brag about it, as he rarely has the chance to do so (Most of the public doesn't recognize him), but the knowledge of the fact seems to be more than enough to satisfy him. Backstory Roughly twenty years ago, through the advancement of society and space exploration, humanity on Earth discovered an Earth-like planet far away. With the first drones that landed on such a planet, scientists were confused to see strange creatures that seemed to have merged their very essence with the elements—and shocked to see that there were humans. The people were not of an uncivil type, but they were scared to death of the creatures. With no way to control them, the stronger of the so-called "pocket monsters" would attack them often, typically taking a chunk of their civilization out with them. When they had located the search drones, they pleaded to them for help—''any'' kind of help. To the government, it seemed like a perfect situation—with their power, they felt they could capture these monsters, save people, and earn a new planet to inhabit. Failing to help these people would simply be immoral. However, due to lack of knowledge, they sent a scout ahead of them, to do brief amounts of research on the Pocket Monsters, outlining their appearance, habits, and recommended methods of approach. Agent 000, a skilled government agent, was chosen for the job, equipped with the gear he supposed he would need, and sent to the faraway planet. To this day, he goes ahead of civilization to untamed regions, documenting, photographing, and even hand-drawing every new Pokemon species he comes across. Trivia/External Links Trivia Origin About a year ago, I offered my talents (Mostly infinite patience and free time) for a project called Pokemon Generations, and I received the assignment of recoloring all of Unova's Pokemon using the Fire Red/Leaf Green palettes. As time went on (Mostly toward the end, though), I built up a sort of persona while doing the job, and for the end I wrote a story blurb about the persona I had assumed and why I was doing what I was doing. Agent 000 was the result, and he has not really been explored since. External Links Opening Unova (Agent 000's origin post) Category:Male Category:Team Dean: The One-Man Army